a. Objective The objectives of this core are to (a) sustain and enhance the institutional identity of PennCSER; (b) coordinate and integrate all PennCSER components; (c) schedule biweekly meetings of the entire research group and annual meetings of the lAC and EAC; (d) facilitate the Outreach and education activities as needed; (e) organize two annual seminars in collaboration with the CRRWH in which two members from other SCCPIRs are invited to Penn; (f) administer the translational research training; (g) organize travel of PIs to annual steering committee meetings; and (h) prepare all scientific and financial progress reports as requested.